


Southern Diamond

by NotCrazyMalkavian



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: BDSM, Blood Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Eventual Smut, M/M, Multi, Period-Typical Racism, Psychological Horror, Strong Female Characters, The Volturi (Twilight) is Good, True Love, Vampires, Volturi, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotCrazyMalkavian/pseuds/NotCrazyMalkavian
Summary: Siyanda is a 1500 year old vampire who has lived a somewhat ... hectic life. However she never found her true loves and is now a candidate for Guard Volturi undergoing a trainee period. Follow her misfortunes as she accidentally trips over her true mates.
Relationships: Aro/Sulpicia (Twilight), Athenodora/Caius (Twilight), Athenodora/Caius (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s), Caius (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s), Demetri/Felix (Twilight)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Southern Diamond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clobrandwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clobrandwell/gifts).



> Hunting werewolves can be a dangerous activity..

S

Prologue

Somewhere North of Siberia, 2010

Russian winter is one of the worn things on the planet that can disrupt a vampire's life. The absence of hot blood running through their veins, added by their extreme biological difficulty in obtaining a continuous source of heat, made freezing of limbs such as hands and feet common. And this is probably the most important factor for the non-extinction of werewolves, which although rare still roam the world. These are usually isolated and off any vampire's radar, more specifically off Caius Volturi's radar.

However, worrying news has recently reached Volterra. In the last five months, several bodies were found, in all of them previous clear signs of brutality with the corpse, severe blood loss, absence of organs such as the heart, and mainly: all occurred on full moon days. This was the first sign that something was wrong, and it was also the only one that was enough. With the advancement of technology, it is becoming increasingly complex to keep supernatural creatures within human reach, and times for quick function checks are essential for maintaining secrecy.

Information today is an accessible item, as are data collection expeditions that took place in previous centuries. It was no longer necessary to cross an ocean to check a nomad's complaint, now a call would be enough. But that also means double the number of hours in large libraries, and also several hours in new computer rooms. This new addition to traditional surveillance methods made Volterra incapable of major modern modifications, forcing a team to move to Florence and use a more modern base.

The change made the clan modify its structure on bases never seen before. Although there are other usable parts of the Volturi fortress throughout Italy, there has never been a permanent extension of the clan to much more than 50 km from the historic city. The biggest surprise was that Alec had become more dangerous with a computer in his hands than using his powers. Being transformed as a teenager, the idea of spending days looking at a screen seemed much more attractive than the rest of the guard. Most of the guard would, with all certainty in the world, wish that humans had not evolved so much in this century, as the gods knew how complicated getting through an airport had become with security reinforcements on international flights. Flying on airplanes had been a treat that would soon be over if it ever imposed a body temperature measurement for passengers to enter.

This was the first time that the twins were kept apart for long periods of time. Even though Florence was only 120 minutes from Volterra, it was no longer common to find the twin in the castle. His loyalty was a matter of speculation, but Aro was incisive in saying that the boy served only the clan, and exclusively him, but that did not at any time prevent questioning glances from being thrown in his direction. Not that the boy cared what anyone would say about him, and probably his headphones hindered him from hearing any mean comments.

But returning to Siberia, at this moment a team led by Demetri and composed by Félix, Santiago and Samira was going through its own dose of difficulties to deal with the snow that froze their feet with some regularity. Today everyone wore gray-white robes to camouflage their movements. Although normally used as a hierarchy marker, there were times when clothing should be changed, and today was one of those days. Their expensive suits gave way to garments made from the skins of dead werewolves, which are the best choice for the occasion. Soft, sturdy and warm, if humans had been able to hunt werewolves in past centuries, Caius would probably never have had any work, as their fur would certainly be luxury items in famous boutiques.

"You know, I like being part of the clan and everything, but the next time someone invited someone to report that freezing their feet was included in the package" Samira complains playfully while poking Felix in the ribs.

Her curly brown hair is tied in a tight bun, and she was still adjusting a hood to cover her ears as well. He had an inquisitive look, as if he were defying others all the time. The woman was transformed in 1742 at around the age of 29, and possessed a particular talent for handling fire. This gift was not powerful enough for the flames to be manipulated more than 3 meters from her dominator, however her combat skills were good enough for her to be a challenge to multiple opponents at the same time.

"You can still run back to Volterra and explain to Aro that the snow scared you" Felix replied with a loud and sarcastic laugh" I would PAY to see that. Do you remember the last idiot who refused an assignment? It didn't last three seconds before JJ was doing her show."

"Let Jane hear this nickname for you to see" Samira replied.

The 2.03 m tall giant just shrugged, annoying Jane was a constant topic on his to-do list. His physical build was intimidating, easily being the strongest vampire in the world, and his angular face contributed to a provocative yet threatening appearance. In whatever way, it was known to all of his clan that in reality this man was an incurable romantic, filling his companion with several public displays of affection over the centuries. Demetri was always a little embarrassed by the surprises of his love, but he would never be able to ask him to stop, because in his heart he loved every drop of attention his partner gave him.

It was about 7 pm when Demetri caught a fresh trail, and the night had been around for a few hours. The short duration of the day could make the territory attractive to vampires if you disregard the company or the fact that you can constantly lose the movement of its members. As predicted, there were only signs of a werewolf, its smell of rotting flesh was marked, indicating that only he had passed through that place at most three days ago. Today is only the first day of the full moon, and wolves do not usually leave their hiding places until the second day due to the intense pain inflicted by the first transformation. So the objective of the mission is to find this wolf in its fragile moment, kill it, and finally, eliminate evidence.

"We are resistant to almost everything that nature can offer us, but the temperature just drops to a measly 20 degrees and our bodies start to freeze. Unbelievable." Santiago says when he asks with his eyes for a stop to recover the movement of his feet.

This is a tall man, with his rogue smile and his extraordinary agility the main skill. He is often seen, along with Félix, as being largely responsible for the executions carried out by the clan. His black skin stood out in relation to the rancidity of the snow around him, with some many snowflakes scattered through his curly hair. His physical build was that of a strong man, but nothing too surprising, making his opponents often discredit his dexterity, and those who were foolish enough to fall from this fallacy now lie in ashes.

"We can stop for a few minutes, but no more than that" Demetri responds by slowing his steps and looking around to find a particularly safe place for his team.

His hair was long and dark brown in a simple braid. His eyes possessed the precision of a hawk when hunting, and he is often compared to this animal by his enemies. Nothing ever escaped this tracker, and this werewolf would not be the first. He was of average height, not exactly a standout in a crowd, I mean, if you ignore his supernatural beauty that all vampires did. However, it was not because of his appearance that he won several hearts for eternity, breaking almost all of them in his path, but his gentle conversation and sensitive sincerity were captivating.

"There" Points to the base of a mountain "we will have a safer position."

Something interesting happened during the journey up the mountain, even in the intense snow of Siberia it should still be possible to hear the local fauna in all the splendor that only the privileged hearing of vampires could provide. The silence itself was something unknown to these supernatural beings, just learning over time to ignore the humming sounds that echoed from the planet, and selected what they would like to hear. When awakening like a child at night, the sounds of the city can be maddening, especially in the contemporary world where in addition to the sound of thousands of hearts beating, it is still necessary to deal with the sound of cars on the roads, of the bare electrical wiring three blocks away, or the faucet badly closed and dripping into the neighboring building. It is for this reason, and due to the very high and painful screams of transformation, that many gentlemen take their children to places isolated from any unnecessary contact. It makes it easier to control your offspring when you don't have to dispute the diffuse attention of that new being with thousands of other sounds.

Along with the silence, a shiver took over the four fearless guards who ran in a diamond formation, their instincts screamed just one thing: RUN! The rational side of each of them argued that it was impossible that those things were already on their trail, however survival is not a rational issue and their bodies independently of their consciences accelerated their steps. As if the bad feeling wasn't enough, two howls were heard in the southwest, one followed by the other. At that time, only the years of hard training provided by Caius were responsible for maintaining the discipline and focus of the four. Taken by a supernatural cold, but still willing to fight. At the very least they would fight against a wolf more than what was predicted, however they were not in a position to maintain any optimism, this is a clear trap situation and they are in the dragon's mouth. It was now possible to hear the sound of the monsters' feet approaching their targets at high speed, and quickly counting the amount of pulses Demetri identified 3 enemies. Raising their hands in silent command, everyone stopped and moved into combat position.

_Thum Thum_

_Thum Thum_

_Thum Thum_

At the third heartbeat a gigantic creature could be clearly seen by Felix. This monster ran on four legs, although its hind legs were deformed enough to make it clear even to a layman that creature could attack under two legs.. His face was disfigured with a wolf's muzzle and ears, but with human eyes and the skin was still only partially transformed. The body still had some similarities with a human being, looking more like a chimera than a wolf itself. Its size could easily reach 3 meters in wingspan, this set of characteristics being more than enough to classify it as an alpha.

The other werewolves were coming from the side, being much smaller than the Alpha, but still intimidating with their prominent fangs and very high growls. The main point that separates a common wolf from its alpha is in its physical characteristics. Ordinary werewolves would look much more like genetically enhanced wolves than their alpha, however the main freak would be enough to offer lethal danger to at least vampires at the same time. The extraordinary strength of these creatures far surpassed that possessed by normal vampires, and their extraordinary speed would rival the fastest bloodsuckers on the planet. The venom of its bite has a stunning and paralyzing effect, making prey easy targets, considering only the effects produced by normal wolves, as an alpha bite was considered lethal, with only 5% of affected vampires surviving the poison, and even so, they would live with some consequences forever. Avoiding the bite was essential for the combatant's survival, being the first thing to be taught by Caius in his classes for fighting supernatural creatures.

Contrary to what foolish young vampires in America tell their young, werewolves were a real and constant threat until the beginning of the Enlightenment period. The hunt for these monsters, although led by the Volturi, had the support of most clans in Europe and Asia. And when you say support, it means that many died trying to completely eradicate these bastards. The first guard after the fall of the Romanians had approximately 40 vampires, all united by the need to survive the hostile environment provided by the werewolves. Only 16 survived, most of whom are now "retired" being considered heroes in the stories told by the Italian clan.

The alpha was the first to attack, aiming at Felix without any mercy. His claws sought the vampire's face, but found only air as resistance. Felix jumped down the creature's left side, kicking the knee in order to displace the kneecap causing surprising pain and unbalancing the werewolf. Although the healing factor is considerable, this gave Felix a few seconds of initial advantage to take the momentum and punch the wolf's head. It was definitely two very good strokes, but not enough to stop him being launched several meters away after a claw attack that tore his chest close to his collarbone. The cuts burned like hell, making the movement of his right arm somewhat problematic. This all happened in just a few seconds, being the time necessary for the other two enemies to reach the formation.

Even though they weren't alphas, dealing with werewolves was a problem, being the equivalent of a human who found a wolf in a forest and now has to deal with it without any weapon in hand. Santiago went after the golden-haired wolf without even hesitating, just saying something like _"ven, hijo de puta_ " and throwing two quick punches followed by a knee in the air. Only the first two blows hit the monster, the third finding nothing but a gigantic paw that used Santiago's own impulse to escape his relentless blows. Samira, on the other hand, chose to use flaming kicks well placed on the tibias of the black-haired werewolf. Its diminutive size and fluid struggle without well-defined patterns made it challenging for its opponent with instinctive brains and rudimentary intelligence.

Demetri ignored the two wolves by heading directly towards Felix in order to buy some time for him to heal his wounds.

"Careless" Complained the shortest.

"Just" A grunt of pain "making things more fun."

After almost a millennium with his mate, even from behind Demetri could see his partner's sarcastic smile, a joke from the most difficult hours. Rolling his eyes, he began to defend his beloved from an attack directed at his face, deflecting the alpha's claws through a reasonably common but effective defense.

"You're hopeless" he complained in exasperation.

Demetri went for three quick punches to the werewolf's right rib, marking the same place each time in order to break some ribs. The monster snarled in pain and took a bite of the fast vampire's shoulders, these blows were not enough, hitting only the wind. It was a close fight, even if the creature had physical advantage, the training given to Demetri was enough for him to obtain a tactical advantage. After a few exchanged blows Felix can return to the fight, not in his best condition, but he refused to allow his lover to fight alone. Two against one was hardly fair to the alpha, not that anyone really cared. And with the passing of kicks and punches and other maneuvers the fight was going on in order to point out all the Volturi as obvious winners.

However, in a desperate movement, the beast managed to pull the pair off him, throwing Felix over Santiago, knocking them to the ground. Taking advantage of this cue and in a completely cowardly but instinctive act, he prepared to flee.

"Not so fast" Demetri grabbed the creature by the forearm and started a twisting movement.

Unfortunately not even vampires are exempt from geological faults in the terrain, and due to an accident of fate the snow that was at Demetri's feet gave way, unbalancing the vampire. The Alpha then took advantage of that moment to take a full bite of teeth on his attacker's shoulder. Since the transformation, the contact of the werewolf venom on his skin was easily the most agonizing thing that had ever happened to the vampire. He immediately lost all senses of his body, falling to the ground in a convulsion.

Felix didn't know that vampires could go into shock until that moment. All the poison in his body froze, and the temperature dropped another 30 degrees as he watched in what appeared to be a slow motion recording, the love of his life fading to the ground. He heard the cry of his fellow guards, but his mind did not register what was happening. Nothing was more important than that scene. Nothing. And the wolf that had accomplished this feat turned to the moon and howled. And in a movement of pure hatred, Felix threw himself on the vampire, but before he could touch the creature, something hits him in the head too fast for even a supernatural being to register, causing the alpha's body to fall to the lifeless ground... And then a _PAH_ is heard and the wolf who fought against Santiago is recorded. Samira had, with great difficulty, knocked out his opponent, and was looking in fear at the bodies of the wolves.

Not caring too much that he might be the next target for the unknown attacker, Félix threw himself on the body of his beloved, tearing his shirt to have easy access to the wound. The wound was already showing the beginning of an infection, so the big man began to suck the werewolf's poison with his own mouth. Demetri moaned loudly in pain, muttering delusions as his love worked to save his life.

"I can save him" An urgent voice is heard over your shoulders.

Felix growls angrily as he focuses on his beloved. The newcomer ignores the clear warning given by the male and crouches on the other side of Demetri's body.

"My poison has antibodies that help the vampire's body to heal, he will need to drink from me" She tells the guards approaching at high speed "Aro sent me to observe your mission" She shows a bronze pendant while taking a knife from her belt and cuts her wrist vertically " Aah. I am participating in the admission process to the guard."

In addition to Felix, Santiago and Samira were confused by that situation. First, vampires should not have antibodies to werewolf poison. Second, it was strange that Aro sent one of these missions to observe possible members without notifying the other fixed members of the guard. And third, how exactly did that knife cut that vampire's skin ?

They watched closely as the girl's poison dripped straight into Demetri's mouth, which choked a little. This choking finally broke the spell of Felix who looked confusedly at the woman in front of him before growling. Her poison dripped from her mouth, however the girl did not remove her injured arm from Demetri's mouth, although she tightened her muscles in recognition of the threat.

"My name is Siyanda, I'm on probation and I can save your mate." She said with her eyes fixed on Felix. "Clean the wound as much as you can, but I will need fire " She says looking at Samira "Lest my wrist freeze".

Samira crouched close to the girl, summoning her flames at strategic points near the bodies. Now beside the newcomer it is possible to notice the woman's physical features. Her face was oval, and his skin was black, but it was not possible to see much more than that because he wore werewolf skins from head to toe, as well as snowboard goggles to protect her vision.

After just a minute Demetri calmed down, managing to start a sucking movement that was encouraged by the girl. Santiago was quick to see the immediate improvement of his friend because even those who survived the poison of an alpha showed improvements only a few _HOURS_ later. It is not known how long they remained in that situation, with Felix cleaning the wound, the girl pouring poison on Demetri's and Samira's lips keeping a reasonable heat between them. But at some point the girl started to weaken, with her body falling over Demetri's.

"Okay, okay. That was enough for now" He says as he picks her up "How are you, D?"

"As if " coughing " an alpha had chewed my body " He tries to get up leaning on his mate.

"No way" Felix takes him in bridal style "you are not in a position to do that"

"I need to get my gun on the mountain" Siyanda murmured in Santiago's arms.

"GUN? " Samira and Felix exclaimed at the same time "Do you mean to shoot two werewolves down?"

"It's my way " She replied with a mischievous smile and a few seconds later the world went out.

* * *

**HEY, HEY!**

**English isn't my native language, so you will find a lot of mistakes in this chapter, but i will try fix all them.**

**Thats just a taste, and the 1 chapter will be uploaded in the second week of december.**

**Thanks for read, your review is appreciated**

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, I am sorry for the grotesque grammar mistakes. The next chapter will be posted on December 12th, until the next one!


End file.
